Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing electrodes.
A supercapacitor is a capacitor having high capacitance and is also referred to as an “ultra-capacitor” or an “ultra-high capacitance capacitor”. The supercapacitor uses a charging phenomenon by simple movement of ions to the interface of an electrode and an electrolyte or surface chemical reaction, unlike the battery using chemical reaction. Thus, it is possible to increase speed and efficiency in charging/discharging characteristics of the supercapacitor, and thus, the supercapacitor may be used as an auxiliary battery or an alternative to the conventional battery. Recently, various electrode structures for the supercapacitor are being studied.